Teach me
by Romantic Obsession
Summary: Thor decides Jane needs to know how to defend herself. Possibly a hint of plot...smut and lemons. ThorxJane Kind of AU. First fanfic, review review review
1. Chapter 1

After the madness with from the ether, Thor decided it was time for his beloved to learn how to protect herself; Asgardian style. At first, he thought just to teacher her basic hand-to-hand combat skills, but thought a bit of weapons training could come in handy. Maybe even some of the other Avengers could help... But first he had to get Jane into a training room.

Walking towards her lab, where he knew he could find the astrophysicist working ,even though she could simply ask him what she wanted to know. As always, her beauty took Thor's breath away, making him hesitate for a fleeting moment. Long enough to see her look up with a smile of complete joy and love aimed at him. Taking three large steps towards her, Thor took wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. In those moments when their lips met, nothing else in the world mattered. Not even saving it, which is frequently what pulled them away from each others embrace. "And hello to you too" Jane says breathlessly, still in his tight hold. Her eyes graze over his hard jawline, up into his impossibly blue eyes. "How has your work been,my love?" Thor asks. "Oh... Work is work, does the world need saving again?" Jane inquires, a frown creasing her brow. He laughs, a slow rumbling laugh that builds from his impressive chest, "No, but I thought that I should teach you a few skills before it does need saving again." Thor pauses for moment and continues "I would like to train you in self defense, for if the time comes I need you to be safe." Jane looks a bit puzzled then agrees, pulling her jacket off nearby chair. "Okay, let me go put on some workout clothes." Thor follows her without a sound up to their shared apartment.

Throwing open her drawers, Jane searches for battle appropriate garments, still only in her sports bra and thong. It had been a very long time since she had worked out and could not remember if she unpacked her running gear. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear her demigod come into the room. It is only when his battle-hardened hands caress from shoulder to her waist does she realize he is there and she lets out a shriek of surprise and delight. "Thor! You scared me half to death!" He then purrs into her ear "Well that would be a shame, you half dead... Then we could no longer have our post-battle lovemaking..." It is then that Jane realizes what it is thor wants, and she is very happy to oblige. Rubbing her scantily clad ass over his already hard member. "Yes...that would be a shame wouldn't it..." She breathes. By then, neither can handle their bare skin not touching. Thor picks up Jane with ease and carries her to their enormous bed, his lips covering her face, neck, and breasts with short kisses. He then proceeds to lay his lady down and quickly rip off her remaining clothes in short order. She already had his pants unbuttoned and zipper down, breathing heavily with desire. Thor's expert fingers move down over Jane's soft,smooth, body and into her heat. He loves to feel how wet and oh the makes her, knowing that it is he that she lusts for makes his movements all the more wanting. He eases himself so that he is positioned with her entrance, when Jane surprised him and pushes him into a sitting position. "Let me do this one" she says lustfully. She slowly, painfully slowly, lowers herself onto Thor's pounding erection, making him groan. When she finally sits all the way down, she starts to move her small hips in different directions, bouncing up and down on his huge erection at the same time. The pair continues to moan and groan in harmony, saying each others name, Thor slipping into some ancient language when he is close to completion and Jane's moans becoming higher in tone and much more frequent. Their orgasms sneak up on them, but the sensation is the same; Both blinding, intense and body shaking.

After bathing in the post orgasm bliss, Jane remembers that Thor wanted to teach her how to fight. "Thor,babe, weren't you going to teach me something?" Jane giggles. Thor sits up, stretching out his broad frame. "Ah yes, I am going to teach you the ways of a warrior and defense." Jane slips out of bed, pushing his grasping hands away," then let's get to it!".

After being thrown on her ass in multiple ways and positions, Jane is ready to give up. So far, Thor has successfully taught her how to break a mans arm seven different ways, and the most debilitating pressure points. Along with a few defense techniques if she were to be grabbed from behind, the front or the side. If Thor was anything, he was thorough. "Thooooor..." Jane whines, still laying on the ground from her last (unsuccessful) attempt to kangaroo him, "I'm sore...everywhere!" Rolling onto her stomach she pushes her self up into a standing position, feeling her muscles whine in protest. "Can we take a break, please?" Thor looks down at her,sweat glistening on his forehead "My love, we have only just started, there is still so much to cover!" Jane purses her lips and says "Babe, can we please continue tomorrow?" A pleading look in her brown eyes turns into a naughty one " I'll make it worth your while if we go up to the room right now..." Thor raises his golden eyebrows and ask " truly? And what to you have in mind, dearest one?" Jane walks out, swaying her hips slightly " If you follow me you will find out." She didn't have to ask again.


	2. Update?

**Hey guys! I was just wondering if I should continue with this story, since I have a pretty good plot I just wanna know if anyone would read it. Criticism and plot ideas are also super welcome! Comment if you would like this continued, if not... Well allllllllllllllrighty then**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is what y'all asked for, hope it is good enough!**

As Jane guided her lover towards their shared bedroom, Thor couldn't help but get excited in more ways than one. When they reached their massive, custom made bed, Jane wasted no time in pushing him onto the luxurious comforter. However, she took her time, almost painfully so, kissing her way down Thor's chiseled chest and rock-hard abs. Her light, feathery kisses made Thor just want to bend her over and have his way, but he knew that once she started this would be better than anything he could imagine in all the nine realms. When Jane finally made her way down to the hem of his low slung basketball shorts-which showed off this v more perfectly than she could imagine-she quickened her pace and ripped them down with her teeth. The sensation of the air conditioning on his erection making him groan in pleasure, the groan making Jane smile into his muscled inner-thigh that she was currently kissing. Thor couldn't take the teasing any longer, he needed sweet relief, already a bead of precum oozed from his head. His large hands found Jane's silky hair and pulled up slightly, showing her that her kisses had succeeded. She took the tip of his member into her small mouth, and made circles with her tongue, expertly driving him insane. His grip on her hair tightened and his hips bucked up to try and met her lips. As much as Jane wished, however, she just could not find a way to fit all of him into her mouth… She has learned, however, a few tricks that makes deep throating a thing of the past. Thor can't contain his moans and groans any longer, or his continuous use of the word 'fuck' which he had recently learned. As Jane continued to suck, twist and pull like it was her job, Thor's muscled began to tighten and his cock began to throb. Jane knew he was close, and planned on making this blow special. Before this, she was secretly terrified of his Asgardian cum. was it different? How did it taste? Was there more of it? Today though, Jane thought it time to suck it up, literally. With what sounded like a mighty battle cry, Jane felt her mouth and throat fill with the sweetest cum she had ever tasted. She couldn't help herself from licking and sucking every last drop left. When she, and he, both wrapped up in what they were doing, they failed to notice Darcy come in. "Ahem." She cleared her throat, slightly red in the cheeks," Um… if you lovebirds are through, Fury wants to see both of you." She bid the couple a quick wave before turning on her heels to try and escape the smell of sex. "What could he want with us?" Jane wondered aloud, Thor's fingers still wrapped in her hair, but now in a more tender fashion. "I haven't the slightest inclination, my love. Perhaps he just desires to obtain information on the bifrost from both of our perspectives." Jane pushes herself up with a harrumph and pulls her shirt back on. Thor simply summons Mjolnir and is dressed in full battle gear. As they walk down the hallway hand in hand, Jane can't help but wonder what Director Fury could possibly want… So whaddya think?! My first cliffhanger! Kinda… The hardest part is coming up with Thor's dialogue… Please please PLEASE review! Sorry it is so short, still need to see if people like it or not. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope y'all like this...any one have any plot ideas? Plot critiques? I am super new to the world of Thor and avengers, so if I fuck up any of the characters personalities I need you to tell me! Don't wanna piss of a fandom... Happy reading! Oh! Should I have songs/song lyrics that relate to the story?**

When the couple had made it to Director Fury's office, the door immediately swung open, the hard mans voice ringing out "Come in." Jane gripped Thor's hand tighter as he confidently strode in. "Nick Fury, my friend! It has been too long since we have spoken, how are you?" The God of Thunder's voice filling the room. "Yeah, okay blondie, I heard that you were training Dr. Rainbow Bridge here... And for once you manage to come up with an idea before me!" Thor clenches his teeth, but the other man continues " I have been wanting to train this one for awhile, but as of know the earth needs no saving so I think instead of fucking each other's brains out 24/7, you" pointing at Thor "Should train her into fighting shape, who knows" Fury's mouth twisting up into an odd smirk "one day little missy here will join her man in battle..." Thor pulls jane behind him, defending her from an unseen force saying firmly " Jane will never see battle, but I would be happy to train her with proper equipment and a dedicated space for she and I to train alone in." Jane is very happy about the words alone, because training in front a room of Avengers would not only be awkward, but humiliating as well. Having Black Widow see her thrown on her ass? Not happening. Fury of course agrees to Thor's terms, and Jane manages to peep "Thanks, Director!" Before being drug out of the room by Thor.  
"So...when-" Jane starts in on questioning Thor about their new training regime when thor crushes her to the hallway wall, his soft lips on hers, wanting and needy. Jane moans on his mouth, but soon wraps her slim fingers in his long blonde hair. His hands grasp her ass, and she immediately jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his massive hard on press between her legs, only her thin grey leggings and his shorts keeping them apart. "I need you" Thor whispers into her ear, before leaning in to kiss, nip and suck on her neck. Jane can only moan his name and tighten her grip on his hair. Before she knew it, she felt the whoosh of cool air on her, Thor's lips never leaving her body, and they are in front of the apartment door. When Thor's hand finally reaches in between her legs, Jane is to preoccupied to hear the sound of Thor kicking down the door, or feel him literally flying to the bedroom. She does however feel him set her down on the bed, the lack of physical contact making her whimper. The next thing she knows, he has ripped the clothing off her body, and he is somehow naked. His broad chest blocking her vision of anything but him. As his head bends down she grips his golden hair as if to pull it off, but at the same time pushing him down. Jane didn't know if the God of Thunder liked it rough, but she was about to find out. His warm mouth went over her hot pussy, making Jane moan uncontrollably. "Thoooooor..." She manages to gasp out I between the nips on her clip and his tongue plunging deep into her "I need you in me, NOW!" Yelping out the last part, she gets her wish. His massive cock stretching her out, she finally finds out that yes, he indeed likes it rough. Jane digs her fingernails into his massive thighs, letting out something between a moan and a scream. "Yes baby! Harder! Fuck me harder!" The usually quiet woman yells out, and her man grants her wish. With inhumanly speed and force, Jane is almost afraid for a moment he is going to rip right through her. She knows, though, even if he likes it rough in bed, Thor would lay down his own life to save her from pain. Her orgasm hits with no buildup or warning, and the way Thor is fucking her she is pushed through one, two, three mind boggling orgasms before she feels and hears something completely new to her. First, she hears Thor roar in completion, and she hears her very well fucked pussy make a sort of squelching sound. She soon realizes from the state of her mans things and her own, she had squirted for the first time ever. Bathing in the post-orgasmic bliss, Jane leans over to kiss her true love "You made me squirt" she giggles, Thor gives her a slightly confused smile "Is that not regular for you?" "Well... No." Jane admits, Thor gives her a devilish grin and replies "well, if it was not a regularity, it soon shall be..."  
Then leaning down to clean up the now apparent regular occurrence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, this chapter won't be that smutty, more of a lead up into an actual plot! Plot, wow, what a thing... As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**.

Waking up to an empty bed, Jane looks around wondering where her lover had run off to. "Thor?" Jane calls out hoarsely, her vocal cords still strained from all of the activity the previous night. She then notices a piece of heavy card stock resting on her bedside table.  
Dearest Jane, I am sorry you had to awaken alone. I will return after debriefing with Fury. Stay in bed, I will be beside you very soon. Love always, T

Settling back into the plush blankets, Jane starts to get restless. Sitting up quickly, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed and stretches out the tightness in her shoulders and back. Although it is only nine am on a Saturday, she can't seem to rest. All Jane can feel is the pent up energy that needs to be released. Now. Normally, Thor would happily help her, but with his absence Jane is forced back to the gym. Rummaging around the already messy room, she finally finds her last clean sports bra and soon realizes only her shortest neon pink spandex have a hope of being labeled 'clean'. Putting on the clothes that would have once made her squirm with unease, Jane looks proudly at her newly toned body. To her surprise, even the spandex that once hung sadly off her near flat backside, now have a lovely filled look. Pulling on her nike's, Jane struts her way down to the private gym.

Returning from more of a scolding than a debriefing-fury wasn't pleased about all the noise Thor and Jane made on a nightly basis- Thor expectantly opens the apartment door, expectant to see his beautiful lover splayed in his bed. Instead, he is greeted by an empty bed, and no note. Harrumphing, and spinning on his heels, Thor almost misses the tiny camera wedged in between two of Jane's Norse mythology books. Upon closer inspection, he sees the S.H.I. logo written in almost tiny black letters on the side of the camera. Roaring in anger, he grabs the insulating piece of equipment and storms to Agent Coulsons office.  
When he reaches the perpetrators office, door handles become obsolete. Kicking in the sturdy black door, Thor throws the camera with all of his force, narrowly missing the agents smirking face. "Well hello to you to, Donald." Thor sneers back at the man and demands "What is the meaning of a camera in Jane and I's chamber?! We need no protection there!" Coulsons raises an eyebrow at the huge man, asking with a scoff "Have you never heard of a voyeur?" Thor's face stays blank, ready to attack the moment he gets the information. Leaning back in his chair, Agen Cooulson elaborates "What can I say... I've heard rumors of the kinky shit you and your nerd bitch do, I had to see for myself." The God of Thunders' features contort in rage, finally understanding the meaning of Coulson's camera. The entire floor of the Avengers building can hear the shouts and screams of terror and pain when Thor begins to beat the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane however is the only one to react. Dropping the dumbbells she was working with, Jane runs towards the noise. Seeing the kicked in S.H.I.E.L.D door, Jane thinks the worst. She isn't prepared to see her normally very placid boyfriend holding Agent Coulson by the collar against the wall and punching him in the kidneys and ribs. "THOR!" Jane shouts. The man doesn't immediately react, slamming the disgusting creature once against the wall before letting him crumple to the ground. "Jane. Please retreat, I have some business to finish." Thor replies gruffly. "No! Thor, baby, why are you hitting Agent Coulson?" Bending over to pick the groaning agent up Thor replies, "This piece of filth was recording and viewing our intimacy for his pleasure!" Jane lets out a gasp of disgust, then without thinking runs up to the man, whom Thor was still dangling about a foot and a half of the ground, and kicked him as hard as her slim legs would let her. Apparently, her force was good enough that she was rewarded with hearing the crack of ribs. Thor looked up with surprise replacing the rage, and saw in his lovers eyes something he never would have dreamt of seeing in a mortal: bloodlust. With the same bloodlust filling Thor's eyes, the pair began to mercilessly beat Phillip Coulson. With all of the noise coming from the office, Director Fury finally had to asses the situation. The shock of seeing his best scientist, and the God of Thunder beating a senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent put the hardened man into the calmness he only felt in true war. "Dr. Foster. Thor. If you don't get your asses away from my man in .2 seconds I will separate you two so fast, you'll forget you were even together." That threat made the couple fly away from the man in under the assigned .2 seconds. "Now then. Why don't you tell me why the fuck you dared to lay your hands on an agent?" The director inquired. Jane sputtered for a moment before Thor stepped in and repeated what he had told Jane. "Well then, is there a reason you fools didn't come directly to me?" The lovers stood still, faces blank, shoulders rigid. The threat of being torn apart again was still lingering in their minds. Looking around, Fury says "I think it's best if you two get the hell out of my sight, before I go through with my threat." With that, Thor and Jane swiftly turned and left the room. Leaving Fury with the perverted, now very bruised and bloody Agent Coulson.

**Whoo! Longest chapter! Hope ya like it! Sorry if I am portraying Coulson as a seedy bastard, but I really have never liked him. Comment what you think! Oh! Please take my poll too!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's a little teaser... I still can't decide if I should continue with this story! Comment what you think. Super high LEMON alert! Beware, smut ahead**.

Thor  
Being pulled down the hallway was not what he expected, after just beating the living shit out of the agent. Thor had expected more of a terrified rush, not one driven by hungry need in his beloved Jane's eyes. Battle is what Thor lived for, but since his relationship with the petite, peace loving scientist, he had questioned if she would accept the battle hungry man he was deep down. Seeing the lust in her eyes, however, was changing Thor's idea of what Jane truly thought. "Jane, love? Are you well?" The blond god inquired. His response was a sharp tug on his left hand, which was in her small grip. After a view more short moments of an almost run down the hallway they pair had reached their room. Slamming open the door, Jane pulled him in, shutting the door closed behind Thor. Finally getting a good look at his lovers face, there was a list and need he had never encountered in a Midgardian women. The closest he had ever seen was the bloodlust of Sif during battle...  
Jane  
The usually even-minded scientist had never felt this kind of powerful, needing, almost painful lust. Seeing Thor, her Thor, in his natural state of battle sent her into what could only be described as an instinctual lust. Everything in her being needed him in her, surrounding her, claiming her as his. It took all of the willpower she had to not just throw herself at him when they were in the hallway. By the time the pair had reached their room, she was dripping wet and almost blind withe ant for him. Thor's momentarily confused expression didn't even register when she pushed him onto the bed, tearing her clothes of. When she was full nude, perched on his lap, he finally fully understood what it is she wanted. Instead of the usually foreplay of sensually taking of each others clothes, Thor simply willed his clothes away, his erection slapping his sculpted belly once free of its confines. With a delighted look, Jane quickly took him into her mouth, feeling the full length and girth of him, wishing it was fully inside of her. It only took a few well placed strokes and sucks before the gods cock was throbbing. Taking charge, Jane removed herself from him and swiftly positioned herself over his member. Reaching down to align them, Thor got a slight clit run before Jane sank fully onto him. Moaning in ecstasy, Jane stilled for a moment, feeling every ounce of her lover in and on her. Thor made the first thrust and Jane quickly followed suit. Moaning and calling his name, The talented god had Jane close to orgasm in a matter of minutes. Coming to orgasm with a loud mixture of a moan and a yell, Thor simply rode her through it and pushed her on to another even more powerful orgasm. The high she was on could never be compared, but Jane didn't want to be the only one having pleasure. She began to clench her inner muscles, knowing how much that drove him crazy, basking in the look on his face and his words of "By the nine realms, do not stop that!" Of course Jane obliged, clenching and unclenching. It only took a few more clenches before filled Jane with his seed, causing her to moan with delight.  
Thor  
Pulling Jane down with him, Thor couldn't help but ask his love what had come over her. Suddenly bashful, Jane blushed and looked away shyly. Pulling her lovely face back to look at him, he said "Don't be ashamed, it is not as if I did not like what happened" with a sly smile. Laughing now, Jane replied "I truly have no idea. You kicking ass just triggered something in me!" With a rumbling chuckle coming from his broad chest Thor replied "Well, then I will have to-as you say-'kick ass' more often..." Kissing him on the cheek, Jane curled up into his chest and purred "Of course" before slowly dozing off. Hearing her breathing slow, her even chest movements soon lulled him into slumber as well.

**You like? review review review! They literally make my day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had the worst writers block, on account of I recently became a Hiddlestoner... Oops! So, I hope you like this chapter and I would love y'all even more if you reviewed and took my poll! Xoxo**

The next morning, Jane's pov

Stretching out her sore muscles, Jane was comforted by the squeeze of her big mans massive arm around her waist. Slowly sliding out from under him, Jane began her day as usual;coffee on, shower, clothes, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. That's when she noticed how unnaturally neat her regularly messy workspace was. The reason? All of her research had once again been kidnapped. "Dammit, Fury!" The small woman screeched, searching the apartment for one scrap of her work. "Dearest, what is the matter?" A sleep-rumpled Thor inquired, startling the still fuming scientist. "Fucking Fury stole all of my research again! He even took my laptop!" Falling in down in exasperation onto the couch, Jane was soon joined by Thor. Grasping her wringing hands, Thor tried in vain to comfort his woman. Jane, however, was having none of it. "That's it. I'm going to Fury. I need answers!" Grabbing her sweater from the back of the couch, Jane sprung up before he had a chance to react "Jane? Would you like me to attend with you?" Already half way out the door, Jane gave a wayward glance at Thor and replied "I think it might be better if you sat this one out,baby..." Blowing a kiss in his direction she slammed the door and rushed her way to Nick Fury.

Thor pov

The god of thunder had hardly ever seen his Jane angry or upset to the point of profanities. She usually was a calm anchor for Thor, and it was odd having their rolls reversed. He knew how much her research meant to her, even if Thor himself could simply tell her how the rainbow bridge worked, but apparently his magic wasn't always enough for her. She seemed to spend more time with the fellows Einstein and Rosen more days than with him somedays. He couldn't imagine though, why the director with one eye would take her research when she was so close to an answer. Bearing his agent was completely justified and Thor had been particularly good about not bringing boxes of pop tarts to team meetings as of late. Patience had never been strong in this particular well-built blonde, but for once he tried to do what is beloved wished. At least for a time. After twenty minutes had come and past, Thor started to pace and get anxious about Fury's reasoning. At half an hour, it was time to see for himself what kept Jane away.

**Ooooh! Slight cliffie, sorry this is so shirt, I though I should give the few readers I have a little bit of love. Review review review! Also, take my poll! Xoxo**


End file.
